Nullbalish112413
(24816) CC GM: It's been about 2 days since the flailing octopus retreated below deck. every once in a while, one will peak at you, but for the most part you have been given the run of the storage rooms above decks. Attempts to go below decks have found the place filled with water, and angry angry octopii. Maybe Maenam has managed it, you haven't seen her in a few days. However, today the ship finally dipped below the clouds, and you can see vast deserts below. (24836) Balish: There were deserts like this back home, but Balish never got around to fully visiting them, and to be honest with himself, he misses the gentle lapping of the ocean, and not hearing it has been unusually difficult. (24821) Nullar: Nullar is actually quite happy to see the desert. She grew up all but right on top of one, with the undead roaming during the day. Mostly they stayed away from her hive, but every once in a while she found them tangled up in carnivorous vines or hanging from traps in the trees. She's spend her days sullenly avoiding her teammates and chatting with assholes on the computer (how did the internet even still work fuck) so she was getting reminded of home a lot. (24821) Nullar: She leans over a railing, pretty dangerously close to falling over (hey she TOTALLY has one foot hooked for stability okay!), looking for interesting things in the sand. (24816) CC GM: Nullar, roll athletics. (24821) Nullar: (sorry didn't have it open, I'm a jerk) (24821) Nullar: 4df+2 => 0,1,1,1,2 = (5) (24816) CC GM: And Balish, roll perception (24816) CC GM: er.... Notice (24816) CC GM: >> (24821) Nullar: (hehehe)) (24836) Balish: 4df+4 => -1,-1,0,-1,4 = (1) (24816) CC GM: Null, you manage to hold on with your foot, and observe the ground below. Balish, you see this EXCEEDINGLY DANGEROUS BULLSHIT that Null is doing. (24816) CC GM: Null, roll investigate. (24821) Nullar: 4df+2 => -1,1,0,0,2 = (2) (24836) Balish: Exceedingly dangerous bullshit sounds about right. Balish glares in Nullar's direction and prepairs to yell something, but the words dry up in his mouth and he simply grumbles. (24816) CC GM: You notice that the ground below doesn't look like it was originally desert. It's not sand, but dried mud, that's begun flaking away. (24821) Nullar: Null's Really Excited by that! That means she could totally grow things here! THIS PLANET ISN'T COMPLETELY USELESS AFTER ALL! :D :D :D etc. (24836) Balish: Balish leans over, drumming his fingers along the railing. Nullar's sudden surge of excitement remains unexplained, but Balish simply watches the Maroonblood, in case she were to slip or something. (24816) CC GM: Nullar, you feel the drumming through the railing you're using to support yourself. (24821) Nullar: Nullar scowls as she feels the vibration. She slooooooooooowly looks up to see who's intruding on her privacy. (24853) Jossik (enter): 21:13 (24836) Balish: Balish doesn't move, rather sending a small wave, scowl still present. (24821) Nullar: Nullar responds with a one fingered wave of her own. She's refused to talk to him since the conversation with SO, too confused and upset and angry to even begin to want to untangle the mess of it. (24836) Balish: Balish closes his eyes for a long moment. Of course that's her response, why expect anything else. Balish sighs melodramatically, setteling down against the railing, glancing at the surrounding land. It's rather flat, almost reminiscent of the world he was taken to, before being put into teams. (24816) CC GM: A group of Octopii come out of one of the holds nearby, eyeing you mistrustfully while two more come out and begin working on the railings. (24821) Nullar: How DARE they interrupt her moping and oblivious hate flirting. HOW. DARE. THEY. Null hisses at them if they try to come near her rails. (24821) Nullar: trolling: 4df+0 => 1,1,1,0,0 = (3) (24816) CC GM: They flail their tentacles, mostly in the direction of a spot where the rails were broken further down the way. (24821) Nullar: Nullar gives a nod as if to say 'alright then carry on.' She removes herself from the railing, however, putting her back to it and keeping her eyes mistrustfully on them. (24816) CC GM: Soon, more and more octopii climb out of the hold, going to repair things that have been ignored in fear of your group. The two octopii guards still watch you warily. (24836) Balish: Balish opensly glares at the tentaclebeasts, thoughts turning to his conversation with Libby. Could these things actually be related to the creatures which created the universe? These seem to simply be a construct of the game, but the fact that they are tentaclebeasts are enough to give him pause. (24821) Nullar: Nullar grows noticeably upset by the number of unfamiliar creatures now coming on deck. She begins to shrink against the railing. (Stop looking at me! but like rofl not worth a fate point) (24816) CC GM: They soon start trying to herd the two of you together as another group start washing the deck. (24836) Balish: Balish growls at the beasts. How are there so many of these pests everywhere? (24821) Nullar: Nullar continues hissing and throwing a fit, waving her arms pretty uselessly in the air. She doesn't really notice where they're herding her until she's backed up nearly stepping on Balish's toes. (24836) Balish: Balish doesn't notice the other body until it is litterally about to press against him, at which he turns quickly, mouth curling into a snarl before recognizing the other troll. "I- er... EXCUSE me, Nullar." (24821) Nullar: Nullar nearly jumps out of her skin, hissing at him for a moment before she realizes how dumb she looks and pouting. She crosses her arms and resolutely stares away from him, making a big show of huffing. (24836) Balish: Balish fights the urge to roll his eyes. "I SUPPOSE that's an impro-" Balish grunts as one of the tentaclebeasts shoves past, taking a moment to snarl. After a quick glare at the consort, he returns his gaze back to Nullar. "a-an IMPROVEMENT." (24821) Nullar: Nullar resists the urge to disappear into thin air again. That trick doesn't work very well when you're literally a foot from the person. (24821) Nullar: "....So?" is the only response she can come up with. (24836) Balish: Balish covers his mouth, hiding the smrik. That's a better response than he'd hope for. After a moment, Balish turns, leaning against the railing. "WELL, we're not going ANYWHERE until these THINGS get out of the way..." Balish pointedly glares at one tentaclebeast in particular, and if looks could kill, that would be one less body on the crowded walkway. (24821) Nullar: "We could always just throw them overboard," she insists, staring at them mistrustfully. (24836) Balish: Balish offers a light laugh. "Knowing OUR luck, they PROBABLY float." (24821) Nullar: "Wanna find out?" she asks, giving a grin that's only slightly psycopathic. (24836) Balish: "What, and have them ALL turn on us? While we may be UNSURE if they can float, I am POSITIVE we cannot." To punctuate his point, Balish sticks his foot into one of the fleshy creatures, mysteriously missing a shoe. (24840) Tlaloc: Disconnecting from server... (24840) Tlaloc (exit): 21:48 (24821) Nullar: "How many are there anyway? Let's make them land this shit, I'm sick of floating," Null grumbles. ((Can she roll to determine that sort of thing?)) (24816) CC GM: You'd have to roll Rapport to get them to talk to you, or Trolling to intimidate them. Or you could drink that potion RC gave you that has tons of benefits ;) (24821) Nullar: ((hahaha oh god)) (24821) Nullar: ((RC gave her one for her normal body? I thought she just gave her the quest bed poison)) (24836) Balish: Balish frowns at that statement. "Sure, but it SEEMS we will be landing SOONER or later. We were above CLOUDS not so long ago, I WONDER if we are losing AIR or something." (24816) CC GM: ((she gave her one to captchalogue, remember? You can always ask RC for more.... (24821) Nullar: ((haha okay fair enough)) (24821) Nullar: For some reason, Nullar thinks of the potion Scarlett gave her! I wonder why! She hmm-hmms at Balish's word and uncaptchalogues it, now staring at it mistrustfully instead of Balish. (24821) Nullar: (instead of the octocreatures** sorry)) (24816) CC GM: Null are you being stealthy about it? If so roll stealth (24821) Nullar: ((no, she's not trying to hide it from Balish. She assumes he won't know what it is.)) (24836) Balish: Balish cracks his neck, glancing at the shuffleing beasts. They always seemed to be in such a tizzy, pracing around fixing whatever is even in the slightest state of repair. ((I'll roll a notice for the pink and if I remeber correctly slightly glowing? vial)) 4df+4 => 1,-1,1,-1,4 = (4) (24816) CC GM: yep (24816) CC GM: You see it in Null's hand. (24836) Balish: Balish glances toward Nullar's hand, almost eninterested, before doing a quick double take, his body becoming ridged. Pink, okay, not just pink but that same shade of pink that filled the eyes of that monster. That's Scarlet's pink. "H-hey, Nullar, WHAT have you, ah, got THERE?" Balish says, doing his best to keep an air of calm. (24821) Nullar: Nullar tenses, then glares at him. "Poison, wanna try it?" (24821) Nullar: ((do... do I need to roll deceive for that since it's not a poison or...)) (24816) CC GM: yes (24821) Nullar: 4df+1 => -1,0,0,-1,1 = (-1) (24821) Nullar: (lolol) (24816) CC GM: balish roll empathy or rapport (24836) Balish: ((newly trained EMPATHY)) 4df+1 => -1,-1,1,-1,1 = (-1) (24836) Balish: ((double lolol)) (24816) CC GM: I... (24816) CC GM: I.... (24816) CC GM: Balish you believe her (24836) Balish: ((may I use lore, because or reoccuring facts Balish knows indicating it's probably a drug? But that would cost a fate point to reroll wouldn't it...)) (24821) Nullar: ((drug =/= not poison)) (24816) CC GM: yes Balish. If you wanna spend an FP, go for it. (24836) Balish: ((eeeeehhh... sure, why not. I'll spend a fate point to reroll that as Lore. This is okay?)) (24816) CC GM: yes (24836) Balish: 4df+1 => 1,0,0,-1,1 = (1) (24821) Nullar: ((do I get to reroll too? :D )) (24821) Nullar: ((lol no jk)) (24816) CC GM: ((are you gonna spend an FP and pick a different skill?)) (24821) Nullar: (no I said jk xD;;; )) (24816) CC GM: Balish, you remember what libby told you, about the stims (24836) Balish: "A POISON, I SUPPOSE that's not ENTIRELY inaccurate. You got that from Scarlet, DID YOU NOT? I have YET to see ANYTHING that pink other than things ATTRIBUTED to her." Balish's thoughts turn back to her eyes. (24821) Nullar: Nullar clutches it close to her like it's precious. Not because she likes it, or even wants to drink it, but because she's suddenly paranoid he's going to try to destroy it...... which... might not be a bad idea, but it's her decision okay! "I've seen PLENTY of pink things!" (24821) Nullar: "Flowers, uh.... the insides of lusii.... and nooks!" she declares defensively. (24836) Balish: Balish has the courtesy to blush, a haze of purple covering his face. "LISTEN, I'm not going to STOP YOU... This is YOUR CHOICE, but if you DRINK THAT, Scarlet has you DANCING to whatever tune she PLAYS." (24821) Nullar: Nullar grins, triumphant, at the fact that she made him blush. "Have you drank any RED GLOWY SHIT lately?" she asks, mocking his quirk. (24836) Balish: "NO, although the OFFER was MADE. The more I THINK about it, the more it SEEMS like a bad idea, REALLY. DEPENDENCY is NEVER a good thing, in ANY CASE." Balish glances away from Nullar, off toward the mud flats. He doesn't want to think more about it, but he has... Maybe he should speak to Libby about it again... (24820) Nate (exit): 22:20 (24821) Nullar: "Scarlett dosed my dream body," she admits after a moment's silence, scowling down at the pink liquid. "And gave me this. Every time I think I can trust one Twink they go around and do something like that. I felt pretty awful last time I woke up there and drank it again. Jack actually...... implied... that he could help me shake the effects next time I awoke, but he's been too busy doing... whatever psychopaths do." (24816) CC GM: (((murderingpeople.exe))) (24821) Nullar: ((XD)) (24836) Balish: Balish frowns, turning back to Nullar. "I don't think it's THAT EASY. The way Libby talked about it made it seem... DIRE, to say the least. Of COURSE, you trust Jackie more than I ever would, so there does not seem to be a PROBLEM. If it HELPS, this drug may ONLY affect the body which has TAKEN the substance, so that other version of Derse, rather than YOU. I mean, you don't FEEL the effects of addiction, DO YOU?" (24821) Nullar: "No, of course not, I figured that much out already myself. It certainly doesn't have any mind control aspect, though, that much is--" she seems to realize she's already said 'certain'. "Er. anyway, I was wondering, OT FLESYM W-T-B," she says, emphatic, "if it's really all that bad considering the only bad effects are when you're not on it. I guess it does put us in her pocket, but then again, we pretty much live in these asshole twink's pockets anyway." (24836) Balish: "Oh? We don't KNOW how addictive this substance is, Nullar. It COULD leave you BEGGING for more in a WEEK... It's YOUR DECISION, as I've SAID, but we will NOT be in the twink's pockets FOREVER." (24821) Nullar: Nullar starts off with a low growl which explodes into, "LLEW KNAHT UOY ROF TAHT, NIATPAC SUOIVBO. FO ESRUOC S'TI YM NOISICED!" She surges forward until her bared teeth are right to his chin, practically standing on tippy toe to do so. "You don't RUN me, Balish! You don't get to give me permission so just fucking STOP IT." (24821) Nullar: "I don't even WANT to take it, I don't think, so THERE. I was just... thinking. All these twinks are awful!" (24821) Nullar: ((nullar stares up at balish with stars in here eyes. Let's leave these twinks behind and be alone together forever desu desu~~)) (24836) Balish: Balish stares back, eyes dull despite Nullar's threats. There it is, those same damn eyes. "Poor PHRASING, that's all. I don't RUN you, nor have a EVER. I just wish to ADVISE you to keep you AS SAFE as I can." Balish leaves the other part unsaid, despite the obvious question hanging in the air. He clicks his tongue after a moment, glancing away. (24821) Nullar: Nullar continues snarling but it peters off and she withdraws. She feels an overwhelming urge to smash SOMETHING into the deck, and so fixes her eyes on one of the nearby octopus creatures. (24836) Balish: Balish slowly elbows the Maroonblood while she glares at the consorts. "ALTHOUGH we will NOT be on par with the Twinks for a VERY LONG time, there MAY BE a way to keep ONE... REPRESSED." (24821) Nullar: Nullar elbows him back SO HARD OMG. (24821) Nullar: ((is that.. a roll or...)) (24821) Nullar: ((XD I'm fucking dying here.)) (24816) CC GM: ((if you guys want to make it one.)) (24821) Nullar: ((hahaha no it's okay)) (24821) Nullar: "One? Which one? How about all of them? I bet Scarlett's matesprit is a piece of work too," she grumbles. (24836) Balish: Balish growls. "You are CORRECT on THAT occord, but The Herald is CURRENTLY trapped, out of OUR HAIR for the time being. No, I'm TALKING about Scarlet herself. Jackie CHEATS too much for us to ATTEMPT anything at THIS TIME, if you ask ME." After a second, Balish adds, "Which you DIDN'T." (24821) Nullar: Nullar begins sorting through her captchalogue again, and produces a gorgeous flower, one she previously picked from Scarlett's tomb in the dream world. It appears to still be doing fantastic, which blows her mind. "We could always put fertilizer on these bad boys and block her entrance," she suggests, "I have TONS of them!" (24816) CC GM: Balish roll lore (24836) Balish: 4df+1 => 1,0,-1,1,1 = (2) (24816) CC GM: this flower looks very similar to the flow Libby gave you, but it's a different color, and doesn't smell as nice. (24821) Nullar: Nullar makes a show of pretending to try to prick Balish with their (maybe nonexistant?) thorns, then realizes she looks Really Fucking Stupid and stops. (24816) CC GM: definitely has thorns (24836) Balish: Balish frowns at the flower, producing his own Hortaru flower, holding it up for comparison. "Nothing so SIMPLE," he says, frowning at the small beads of blood Nullar is drawing, "It's DOUBTFUL these would HOLD UP for so long ANYWAYS. No, I wish to LIMIT Scarlet thanks to a GAME MECHANIC" (24821) Nullar: Nullar succesfully suppresses her numerous weird urges to lick the fuck out of the tiny scratches. She looks disappointed that her flower barricade won't work, but listens to his suggestion nevertheless. (24836) Balish: "We could BIND Scarlet to a SPRITE, like a human did to Libby. It won't KILL her or anything, but it will provide a CAP for her power, effectivly preventing her from performing TOO MANY shenanigans." Balish gently works one of the pedals. (24821) Nullar: Nullar thinks of her potion. "With what, the creepy glowing body liquid? How many times can you prototype something anyway?" (24821) Nullar: She files the whole libby prototype away for later. (24836) Balish: "If Jossik is ANYTHING to go by, TWICE. You were is Server player, REMEBER?" (24821) Nullar: "Oh man don't even remind me about that numbskull," she grumbles. "His sprite was pretty good looking though, A+ on my part" (24821) Nullar: "Did I even tell you about him almost getting derse-stroyed?" She looks a little pleased with her pun. (24836) Balish: Balish's eyes narrow at the pun. "No, has SOMETHING happen on Derse?" (24821) Nullar: "Yeah apparently he threatened the queen or some shit? All the dersians tried to climb his tower to kill him and me and some of the humans and... idk some lady troll, I always get everyone confused, anyway we rescued him and uh" (24821) Nullar: "...................brought him to Scarlett, oops." (24836) Balish: Balish frowns. Jossik may be important later, and he can't imagine he and Scarlet are on good terms. Hopefully he hasn't done anything foolish, yet. "Jossik should be FINE, for the time being. Even is Scarlet does SOMETHING to that body, they he will CONTINUE to live. I think our dream selves are more of... BODY DOUBLES, if that makes sense." (24821) Nullar: "Dream bodies are definitely our bodies, and it would really be smart of us to treat them like that ASAP," Null says insistently, vaguely quoting Jack. (24836) Balish: Balish frowns. "It should be FINE if he SURVIVES HERE." (24821) Nullar: Nullar shrugs. "Perhaps." (24821) Nullar: She frowns. This conversation is getting boring, and besides, she's still pissed at him. And at Libby. And at Scarlett! ".....I can't be your moirail," she blurts out. (24836) Balish: Balish lets the words float into the open air, closing his eyes and massaging the blossum more vigorously than before. "I FIGURED as much, despite my HOPES. I KNOW you won't RATIFY the quadrant, but it is DOUBTFUL I will cease my pale approaches." (24821) Nullar: "I can see myself in a couple of quadrants with you, but they're ALL kissing ones," she insists, a little more fervently. (24836) Balish: "Nullar, I'm SORRY, I can't FEEL that way toward you. B-besides, you KNOW I am not seeking a flushed relationship..." He glances away, again turning a dusted purple. (24821) Nullar: "You can't feel WHAT way," she asks, a low growl starting in the back of her throat. "Am I not cute?! Could I not be enough of a challenge for you?!" (24836) Balish: "What does being a-" Balish's eyes widen at the realization. Is she acting BLACK toward him? "N-nullar, I, ah, don't THINK this may be the BEST COURSE of ACTION, I mean, you can't just JUMP like that..." Of course you can, he explained it all to Libby, what, a week ago? Balish's face turns a deep haze of purple, eyes darting around. (24821) Nullar: "I can't jump like TAHW?! My best fucking friend goes behind my back and makes deals with the devil and hides things from me and starts dating someone else and then relegates me to the little moirail's corner and you can't see how that wouldn't EKAM YM DOOLB LIOB?!" (24821) Nullar: She is nearly screaming now. (24818) beau: 1d20 => 14 = (14) (24836) Balish: "Okay, I can SEE where the FRUSTRATION would come to play, but I DON'T THING this is a-actually what you WANT f-from this relationship! I-I MEAN if you REALLY think about it!" Balish tries to take a step back but is met with the railing. (24821) Nullar: "I can't TEG what I TNAW," she snaps, mixing his quirk and hers now for god knows what reason. Her fists are clenched at her sides, claws digging messily into her palms, her whole body pretty much an inch from Balish's as she yells. She would tackle him, but frankly she doesn't want to send them both over the rail, and he doesn't appear to be going anywhere. (24821) Nullar: (Should I uh... roll trolling? I feel like this is... probably meant to be intimidating. she's so tiny though xDDD) (24816) CC GM: sure, roll trolling. (24821) Nullar: 4df+0 => -1,-1,-1,0,0 = (-3) (24816) CC GM: uh balish roll will or rapport? (24836) Balish: Will 4df+2 => 1,-1,1,0,2 = (3) (24816) CC GM: Balish, she is less than intimidating. You might even say she resembles a wriggler having a tantrum. (24836) Balish: "C-come ON Nullar, we're still YOUNG, we have TIME to THINK about these things..." Although not intimidating at all, the whole situation has effectively disabled Balish with a mix of frustration and embarassment. (24821) Nullar: "We were SUPPOSED to have time, Balish! AND THEN YOU RAN OFF WITH THAT STUPID TWIIAARRGGGHH--" she remarkably doesn't scream in reverse for once in her life but she does take a step back and diagonal and use the extra space to attempt to tackle the fuck out of him. (24821) Nullar: ((rolling for the stupidest tackle ever is... strife? or physique?)) (24821) Nullar: ((fingers crossed they don't go over the rails -_-) (24816) CC GM: strife (24821) Nullar: 4df+0 => 1,1,-1,-1,0 = (0) (24816) CC GM: balish, roll athletics to avoid (24836) Balish: ((can I roll psyique to ignore the tackle overall?)) (24816) CC GM: ((yeah, if you're just gonna wall it. (24836) Balish: 4df+1 => 1,0,-1,1,1 = (2) (24821) Nullar: (ties win right) (24821) Nullar: (attacker wins ties*) (24816) CC GM: ((except he got 2 higher than you.)) (24816) CC GM: Nullar, you rush at Balish, and bounce off his shirtless chest. (24821) Nullar: (not if I spend a fate point, right?) (24816) CC GM: oh (24816) CC GM: hoodie covered chest (24816) CC GM: >> (24821) Nullar: (XDDDDD) (24816) CC GM: ((my headcanon took over for a second. Balish the shirtless sky pirate :3c)) (24821) Nullar: ( (24821) Nullar: (that's an invisible heart btw) (24821) Nullar: "GRRAWWR" etc, Nullar grabs his hair and attempts to yank him down far enough to land a nice big toothy smoochy one, then. (24816) CC GM: Null, it will be a contested physique or strife, vs his physique or strife. (24821) Nullar: okay give me a second. Can she use her hide in plain sight stunt to vanish, THEN attack with her third stunt with stealth essentially gaining a +3? (24821) Nullar: this might be worth a fate point to her too lol (24816) CC GM: If you really think it's worth it. (24821) Nullar: Well, can she just do the stunts? They don't require a fate point but I understand if you think she's too close to use them. (24821) Nullar: You have my sheet right? (24816) CC GM: I have your sheet. I think you need an FP for hide in plain sight, and an FP for an attack from stealth with a +3, esp if in the same action. (24821) Nullar: Oh, the stunt I read didn't require a fate point at all for hide in plain sight. (24816) CC GM: I'll allow it at one FP, but one of those is supposed to have an FP cost (24816) CC GM: I believe the attack with +3 actually is the one (24821) Nullar: sorry my mistake, the third stunt simply allows her to attack with stealth rather than strife. her stealth happens to be +3 (24821) Nullar: I misspoke (24821) Nullar: anyhow (24821) Nullar: 4df+3 => 1,1,0,-1,3 = (4) (24821) Nullar: just to clarify, she is simply grabbing him by ear/hair/neck/shoulder whatever she can get and yanking him down for le kiss. (24816) CC GM: roll physique to STRONG avoid, or athletics to DEX avoid, Balish. (24836) Balish: Strong avoid 4df+1 => 0,-1,-1,-1,1 = (-2) (24816) CC GM: Are you gonna FP reroll that, maybe with an aspect? (24816) CC GM: or are you gonna get hatesmooched? (24821) Nullar: (keep in mind if null succeeds with style she gets to create a boost against you and invoke it twice for free) (24836) Balish: I don't have much of a choice. How good is this walkway? Balish is tossed down by the smaller troll as she does that weird vanishing thing. (24821) Nullar: (not tossed down, just yanked down) (24816) CC GM: It is thick wood, it can handle it. (24821) Nullar: (er. she's not trying to defeet him, but she did kind of over roll so) (24836) Balish: Fair enough, write the scene, it's your win. (24821) Nullar: ((24821) Nullar: "GRRAWWR" etc, Nullar grabs his hair and attempts to yank him down far enough to land a nice big toothy smoochy one, then.)) (24821) Nullar: Null takes a step back and in front of Balish's very eyes she seems to vanish completely. A short moment later, however, he feels small, deceptively strong hands behind his head, yanking him down. Red lips meet purple. Stars explode. Teeth clink together awkwardly because Null is angry and doesn't know what she's doing, really. (24821) Nullar: There is probably a split lip here or there, if the narrator's being honest. (24836) Balish: The force of the kiss practically stuns Balish, but suddenly that's not what's important right now. He can taste blood. Not just his blood. Balish breaks the kiss, breath short and uneven. ((do I need a psyique roll here? I would just be pulling back but she does have hands around my head)) (24816) CC GM: YEah physique would help. (24836) Balish: 4df+1 => 0,1,-1,1,1 = (2) (24816) CC GM: null, roll physique to keep him down. (24821) Nullar: 4df+1 => 0,0,0,1,1 = (2) (24816) CC GM: Tie goes to initiator, so Balish, there you gonna (24816) CC GM: Balish, Are you invoking your extra here? (24816) CC GM: also, the bonus goes to a second action, not continuing the first. (24821) Nullar: (No I know, I was just wondering what the bonus is so I can possibly invoke it for the future) (24821) Nullar: (since it seems like we're about to have a serious strife) (24816) CC GM: ((it's a +2 on another actiona against him.)) (24821) Nullar: (okay.) (24816) CC GM: you can only invoke one at a time, on seperate actions (24821) Nullar: (got it thanks (: )) (24816) CC GM: :) (24836) Balish: Unfortunatly. With the tangy of blood in his mouth, Balish's pupils slit, and his normally small and frowning mouth becomes rows of teeth. The words leap from Balish's mouth in an instant, before he can do anything to stop them. "Get OUT of HERE, NOW!" ((using my Extra: Highblood's Command)) (24821) Nullar: ((effects? can I roll against it? etc)) (24816) CC GM: Balish, roll your Trolling, with a +2 Bonus (24816) CC GM: Nullar, roll will (24836) Balish: 4df+5 => -1,0,0,-1,5 = (3) (24821) Nullar: 4df+1 => 0,0,-1,0,1 = (0) (24816) CC GM: Null, you reflexively flee Balish. (24821) Nullar: ): (24821) Nullar: Nullar is over taken with fear, and nearly trips over her own feet, slamming against one piece of guard rail in her bid to get away. She searches for the others, or perhaps just a door she can duck in to. (24816) CC GM: Nullar, you find a small set of stairs you can hide under. (24821) Nullar: She does so, stealthily. 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,0,3 = (3) (24836) Balish: Balish fumbles around for a few seconds, the pure euphoric feeling of watching Nullar scamper off fading in an instant, replaced with a dark pit in his stomach. He trembles, glancing left and right, looking for the disgaurded Hortaru flower, dropped in that... whatever that was. (24816) CC GM: you find it, slightly rumpled on the ground. A tentaclebeast is about to throw it out. (24836) Balish: Step on the Tentaclebeast's, er, tentacle ((strife)) 4df+2 => 1,1,1,1,2 = (6) (24816) CC GM: Athletics 4df+1 => 0,-1,-1,-1,1 = (-2) (24816) CC GM: The Tentaclebeast screams and scurries away in terror, going to hide with Nullar (24816) CC GM: Don't worry, it took a consequence (24821) Nullar: Nullar clutches on to her new friend of fear for support. (24836) Balish: Balish scoops up the fallen flower, a dark air about him, and goes for the nearest door, hopefully one in a different direction from where Nullar is. (24816) CC GM: Nullar, you watch Balish stand up and stomp on the nearest Tentaclebeasts Tentacle. The thing flees, coming over underneath the stairs with you. It's Over-Air Helmet is rattling it's shaking so hard, and water is dripping out the side. (24816) CC GM: Balish, you go back into the storage room you've been hanging out in. (24821) Nullar: Nullar makes all the sadfaces at it, and tries to see if there's any way she can help it. (24816) CC GM: It clings to you, Null, and even without a heal check you know it's probably going to lose the tentacle. (24836) Balish: I'll roll psyique in order to slam that door as hard as possible. 4df+1 => 1,0,0,0,1 = (2) (24816) CC GM: 4df => -1,-1,0,-1 = (-3) (24816) CC GM: the door hinge breaks, leaving it cockeyed (24821) Nullar: Nullar knows it probably can't understand her so she just coos at it, still trembling with the aftershocks of purpleblood fear, maroon tears streaming down her face. She checks her inventory for shit, and attempts to clean the wound as best she can. (24821) Nullar: (That's be a herbologist stunt, rolling lore 4df+3 => 0,0,1,1,3 = (5)) (24821) Nullar: (granted I'm sure cephalopods have different physiology than trolls) (24821) Nullar: (wait is an octopus a cephalopod idk) (24816) CC GM: Null, you have some healing herbs. You can help prevent it from getting an infection, and the octopii appreciate your help. (24821) Nullar: 1d6 => 3 = (3) (24821) Nullar: (shit sorry) (24821) Nullar: Nullar is now a Friend to Octopii, she prevents the fuck out of that infection! Man how could she have ever thought to throw one overboard earlier? She cuddles into this one and tries to stop crying. (24816) CC GM: An octopii medic comes up and they decide to amputate the tentacle, and cauterize the wound. Roll your herbologist lore to see if you happen to have an anasthetic. (24821) Nullar: 4df+3 => -1,0,-1,0,3 = (1) (24816) CC GM: Null, you have barely enough for this one Octopus. (24821) Nullar: Hopefully Null doesn't lose a limb soon... She frowns as she lets them use up the last of it. She looks a little guilty but hopes that they don't blame her for this. (24821) Nullar: "I'm sure he didn't mean it... I just made him angry, I'm sure he'll apologize later!" (24816) CC GM: The medic pats you with a tentacle while they do the amputation right on your lap. The Septopod seems comforted by your presence. (24821) Nullar: Nullar watches with grotesque fascination as she's covered in obscene amounts of... (24821) Nullar: whatever... octopii have in them? (24821) Nullar: Nullar is now kind of in a weird alien heaven and she's wondering why she spent so long hissing at these guys. They're 'omqq cool dudes' as Maenam had been insisting. (24816) CC GM: The medic informs you they need to take the injured one below decks. They ask if you'd like to join him. (24821) Nullar: Nullar thinks that going below deck seems much more awesome than staying above wherever Balish is for right now. "I can't breathe water, though," she says, quite disappointed. (24816) CC GM: They offer you a retrofitted Over-Air device, made to bring air from above. (24821) Nullar: Nullar is incredibly enthralled with the device, and examines it as much as she can before it's put on her, and then some more when it is on. (24816) CC GM: it's a scuba helmet (24816) CC GM: enjoy (24821) Nullar: SO. COOL. (24816) CC GM: I assume you're going below with your friends? (24821) Nullar: Obviously. (24816) CC GM: ok. That's where we're wrapping this up, folks (24816) CC GM: We had some good character development from both of you :3 (24821) Nullar: phew *wipes brow* (24836) Balish: CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT (24816) CC GM: hugs all around (24836) Balish: NOT THE GOOD KIND (24821) Nullar: yes hugggssss (24816) CC GM (exit): 00:31 (24821) Nullar: GG Balish (: (24836) Balish: gg wp